Pinesa Rápido
by Mikasaddy
Summary: Proyecto escenas "Sesskag", se encuentran en diferentes situaciones que contienen poquito de todo; en esta ocasión pelearán por un pedazo de pastel * Encontrarán una foto comprometedora * y más...
1. FRUTOS ROJOS

**Mis queridos lectores ;)**

 **.**

Hoy estaba mirando en una página de Facebook y encontré un ejercicio donde se pedía una escena rápida

de su pareja **_"Sesshome" "Sesskag"_ **favorita estuvieran en diferentes situaciones:

 _*Ultimo Chocolate de la caja_

 _*Foto comprometedora_

 _*encontrar usando pijama de conejitos_

 _*comerse el último pedazo de pastel que había escondido_

.

Así que me dio una idea, y les traigo el mini ONE SHOT

.

.

 _ **¡Disfruten su lectura!**_

 _ **Agosto 04, 2017**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Este pequeño One shot es con mucho cariño para Gothika_**

.

.

* * *

.

 **-FRUTOS ROJOS-**

Después de haber tomado un baño le llamó la atención un recipiente que estaba metido entre unas rocas, lo tomó y abrió sus ojos brillantes en ilusión sabiendo de quién era se dirigió detrás de un gran árbol, de manera sospechosa y rápida se asomaba de vez en vez tratando de no ser observada en la tarea que tenía entre manos, cuando comprobó según sus habilidades que nadie la estaba mirando de grandes mordidas tomó el pastel de queso con frutos rojos que tanto le gustaba a Sesshoumaru sin dejar rastro de su pequeña travesura.

 _-Miko, sal de ahí.-_

Llamó el Inuyokai con voz profunda, la mujer rápidamente abrió sus ojos como platos y se tambaleó nerviosamente para salir con la frente en alto disimulando lo que había hecho.

 _-¿Ocupas algo Sesshoumaru?-_

Su tono era de inocencia, pero el lord olía su nerviosismo y también captaba el delicioso aroma de frutos rojos, frunció el ceño.

- _¿Acaso comiste el último pedazo de pastel que era de este Sesshoumaru?-_

La mujer puso sus brazos en jarra intentando quitar su culpa, contestó de manera brusca.

 _-¡Yo no me comí nada!-_

Inútilmente trataba de engañarlo; se acercó de manera rápida haciendo que la humana se sobresaltara de su velocidad, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó olfateando su boca le dijo.

 _-¡No pretendas engañar a este Sesshoumaru, puedo oler el delicioso aroma en tus labios!-_

El rostro de la pequeña e indefensa humana se encendió como el fuego por la vergüenza que se asomaba.

 _-Yo, yo… no podía evitarlo estaba…-_

Intentaba decir cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y se dejó llevar por el placer el deseo se aumentaba cada vez más hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, el Lord recuperando su imponente postura pasó la lengua por sus labios.

 _-Este Sesshoumaru no se iba a quedar sin probar el último pedazo que le pertenecía-_

La joven miko sonrió inevitablemente, había caído en la deliciosa trampa de su amado, como aquel pez que es atraído con una llamativa carnada sin saber que sería devorado después de tomarlo; claro para ella fue más placentero el resultado.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria:**

 ** _*Gothika:_** una de mis adoradas lectoras y como dice ella mi Fan #1, nena sabes que te adoro desde el primer Review que me dejaste .

Es reconfortante leerte cada vez que miro tu nombre en uno nuevo, sé que este tipo de lectura tan corta no es exactamente tu adoración pero es con todo mi cariño por ser una de las lectoras que fielmente están al pendiente de mi historia y también porque eres muy especial para mí.

 _ **Con cariño GC MOON**_

* * *

.

 **N/A**

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Desean que haga mini ONE SHOT de las otras escenas?

si así lo desean, cuéntenme cuál les gustaría que haga, el que tenga más votos será el siguiente.

Espero encontrar sus opiniones

 _ **PD. No se olviden de mis proyectos: ¿Contigo o Sin ti? y Angel de noche**_

¡Saludos!

.

 **GC MOON**

 **Su Autora que los adora ;)**


	2. EL ALBUM

**¡Hola queridos lectores!**

Sé que estoy tardando en subir su proximo capítulo pero crean estoy trabajando arduamente en él, encontrarán muchas respuestas ;)

este MINI ONE SHOT es sobre: _Fotografía comprometedora._

Gracias a todos aquellos que han leído y participado en mi proyecto, ¡son un amor!

 ** _Este está dedicado a Cesia843 adoro cada vez que leo tu nombre de review nuevo_**

.

.

 ** _Disfruten su lectura_**

 ** _Agosto 09 , 2017_**

 ** _GC MOON_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOT II**

 **.**

 **-EL ALBUM-**

Un hombre alto de larga cabellera plateada con hombros anchos y cuerpo fornido moldeaba perfectamente el pantalón de vestir y la camiseta de manga larga doblada hasta sus antebrazos, estaba buscando un libro interesante por leer en su extensa biblioteca pero parecía que el que deseaba no se encontraba ahí, se detuvo unos instantes a pensar en el posible lugar donde podía estar hasta que un nombre llegó a su mente, de manera automática se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de lado _"Kagome"_.

Llegando a la habitación abrió un poco el cajón y observó el libro, lo sacó sin preocuparse en abrirlo correctamente, el libro se atoró y con fuerza más de la necesaria lo sacó, se le cayó de las manos quedando tumbado sobre el piso, se inclinó para levantarlo y encontró una foto con la imagen sobre el suelo, con curiosidad la levantó, inevitablemente sonrió disfrutando al verla.

Bajó a la cocina donde se encontraba su flamante y pervertida mujer ahora no podía sacar de su mente esa idea que tenía de su esposa, amaba cada parte de ella y parecía que nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

 _-Mujer-_ habló serio llamando la atención de Kagome confundida volteó a verlo un poco extrañada por la rudeza y frialdad de su tono.

 _-¿Qué sucede Sesshoumaru?-_ Lo miraba con curiosidad, él se acercó a la barrita dejando la fotografía con la imagen hacia abajo, frunció el ceño sin entender lo que hacía su esposo.

 _-Encontré esto en tu libro-_ su tono de voz era profundo e inmutable, ella en sorpresa abrió los ojos grandemente y se puso nerviosa.

 _-¿Estaba en mi libro?-_ preguntó divagando, él se acercó decidido hacia ella que tenía el rostro encendido en un rojo intenso.

 _-Así es, ¿Qué explicación me puedes dar?-_ Estaba divertido al ver a su hermosa mujer tan "inocente" que ahora estaba convencido que no era así.

 _-Yo, la tengo… Bueno la tengo porque, la tomé cuando tú dormías y yo te extraño-_ Su torpeza hacia que su joven esposo se divirtiera más y el deseo por poseerla ahí mismo se aumentaba inmensamente.

 _-Mujer ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarme una foto desnudo?-_ la dureza en su voz había desaparecido ahora era un tono seductor y ronco; levantó una ceja y se acercó a ella asechándola como una débil presa la tomó de la cintura estrechándola sobre su firme pecho.

 _-Sesshoumaru yo… Te extraño cuando trabajas hasta tarde y esa foto me gusta mirarla cuando te espero-_ confesó con el rubor que había sido reemplazado por excitación.

 _-Mujer, te daré algo que disfrutarás más que cualquier álbum que puedas tener de mi desnudo-_ Levantó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa poniéndola sobre la barrita y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido con una mano y la otra subiendo por los fornidos muslos de su mujer para levantar la tela estorbosa, besándola pasionalmente provocando placenteros gemidos en ambos, separándose de ella le dijo al oído.

 _-¿Quieres tomar más fotografías?-_ recorrió el cuello de su amada con su lengua succionando delicadamente la piel de su mujer que jadeaba por las expertas acciones de su esposo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció?

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos Reviews :)**

 ** _OPINEN:_**

*Ultimo Chocolate de la caja  
*encontrar usando pijama de conejitos

 _PD. creo que estaré pensando en los siguientes retos ¿Les gustaría?_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dedicatoria Cesia843:**_

Hermosa, muchas gracias por estar conmigo desde el principio, fuiste mi primer Review y estaré enormemente agradecida por esto, también porque has estado fielmente en cada capítulo y proyecto, haces que mis actualizaciones sean satisfactorias, _NO SABEN EL PODER QUE TIENEN AL ESCRIBIR UN REVIEW_ _POR MAS_ CORTO QUE SEA, hacen mi corazoncito inmensamente feliz.

Mil gracias por todos tus consejos, jamás me cansaré de agradecer eso de ti.

 ** _Te adoro nena ;)_**

 ** _Con cariño G.C. MOON_**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos a mis Reviews:_**

*Cesia843

*anii . anii - Mil gracias por volver! saludos!

*Faby Sama

*lobalunallena

*Camoni

*Guest1

 _No olviden dejarme su opinión de mi segundo drabble/One shot mini._

Elijan la siguiente escena ;)

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***...Avance ¿Contigo o sin ti?**_

 ** _+Lo escuchaste perfectamente, Kagome debería estar conmigo no con un ser tan despreciable como tú+_** se inclinó más hacia adelante reafirmando su postura de combate.

 ** _-Solo dices estupideces, ella es de este Sesshoumaru y de nadie más-_** frunció el ceño al escuchar lo que decía pero desde lo más profundo de su ser sabía que eso era cierto, era de él y nadie más podría reclamarla, solo le pertenecía a él.

 ** _+Lo lamento hermano, estoy aquí para retarte a muerte por la marca de Kagome+_** Sonrió de lado demostrando su arrogancia y obstinación en el asunto, no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo.

 _ ***... Fin, ¡Espéralo!**_

 _ **¿Que te pareció el avance?**_


	3. 2:40am

**Hola, mis queridos Lectores!**

Les tengo el siguiente Mini One Shot del reto: _Pijama de Conejitos_.

Espero les guste y me dejen sus hermosos Reviews.

*Este está dedicado para una increíble lectora _ **Faby Sama**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que se toman de su tiempo para ver mis actualizaciones**_

 _ **¡Saludos a todos!**_

 **Disfruten su lectura ;)**

 **Agosto 13, 2017**

 **GC MOON**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOT III**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-2:40 am-_

Llegó tarde del trabajo por un inconveniente, fue llamado para asistir al médico en turno, con su experiencia era el mejor cirujano que existía y en ocasiones debía apoyar en las complicaciones que se presentaban en su hospital; algo que le pesaba un poco ya que significaba llegar más tarde a casa y menos tiempo para dedicarle a su amada esposa; Cansado entraba a su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido ya que eran las 2:40 am; colocó su saco sobre el tocador mientras se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha antes de dormir, caminando se iba quitando la corbata, camisa y pantalón, una vez dentro abrió la regadera, se terminó de desvestir y con agua tibia se relajaba mientras pensaba en su pequeña esposa esperándolo hasta tarde quedándose inevitablemente dormida.

Salió de la ducha envolviéndose una toalla sobre su cadera, pensó en secarse el cabello pero deseaba hacer el menos ruido posible para no despertar a su mujer, sin desear ponerse algo para dormir entrando de nuevo a la recámara la pequeña lámpara le daba un poco de luz hacia la cama, cuando llegó se quitó la toalla y levantó la sábana para meterse, al momento que lo hizo se quedó asombrado quedando estático en su lugar, parpadeó insistentemente convenciéndose de lo que veía era verdad y se reprendía mil veces maldiciéndose con todas las palabras imposibles de nombrarse.

Su pequeña, amada e inocente esposa estaba vestida con una sexy pijama de conejito de color blanco con rosa, toda una diosa expuesta para él un diminuto conjunto de dos piezas con una pequeña colita esponjosa y las orejas sobre su cabeza como una diadema, seguía maldiciéndose por haber llegado a las 2:40 am, en ese momento odiaba tanto su hospital, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba haberla hecho esperar tanto, maldita sean todos por haberlo hecho llegar tarde.

Frustrado por su excitación se frotó la frente sin saber qué hacer, no quería despertarla, aunque se quemaba por dentro y su palpitante extensión lo pedía a gritos se reprimió dando lo que parecía un gruñido interno, en cuanto fuera una hora aceptable llamaría al hospital para anunciar que tomaría unas vacaciones urgentes y desaparecería con su amada mujer a su isla privada; necesitaba agradecerle y compensar el esperarlo tantas veces que en ocasiones como esta se quedaba dormida y en otras aun la encontraba despierta.

Debía hacer algo rápido para calmar su ansiedad, rodeó la cama para besar a su esposa en la frente antes de ir a tomar otro baño con agua muy helada y tratar de dormir, tal vez se tendría que ir al cuarto de huéspedes para no pensar en poseerla dormida, no se consideraba un enfermo y tampoco tan cruel como para despertarla.

Estando frente a ella se agachó dándole un profundo y tierno beso en su frente, tan rápido como pudo para no molestarla; se dio la vuelta cuando sintió que tomaban su mano, suspiró pesadamente y volteó a verla directamente a los ojos más preciosos que podía encontrar, brillantes y expuestos de color chocolate que lo miraban expectante.

 _-Hola Sessh-_ Dijo un poco adormilada la mujer.

 _-Hola mi amor, descansa; Gracias por esperarme-_ Dijo con voz ronca por la excitación.

 _-Disculpa te he estado esperando y me quedé dormida-_

 _-Lo sé cariño, ya estoy aquí no te preocupes, duerme-_ Le decía tratando de ocultar su dura extremidad.

 _-Yo no quiero dormir, tengo algo que mostrarte-_ Le dijo ya con voz juguetona.

Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja, ¿Acaso podría llegar a amarla más?

 _-¿A sí, que es cariño?-_ Le preguntó divertido y excitado.

Se levantó quedando de rodillas sobre la cama y puso sus brazos al lado de su cadera contoneándose de un lado a otro y le dijo.

 _-Compré esta pijama hoy para ti ¿Te gusta?-_ decía con voz sensual y movía sus pestañas coquetamente

Se sorprendió y sin poder resistirse más se lanzó sobre ella besándola pasionalmente y de menara exigente; cuando logró separarse de ella le dijo.

 _-Te queda maravillosamente, pero me gustas más sin ella-_

Después de esto las palabras sobraron, aumentaron las caricias, los besos; subió la temperatura a un calor intenso, el ambiente se llenó de placer y gemidos, manteniendo despiertos a los amantes durante el resto de la noche.

" _Tal vez haber llegado a las 2:40 no había sido tan malo después de todo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Fin

.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les pareció?,**_

No olviden dejarme sus Reviews acerca de este MINI ONE SHOT ;)

El siguiente reto será: Ultimo Chocolate de la caja.

 _ **Proximos retos:**_

*Llamada sospechosa

*propuesta indecorosa

*Celos absurdos

*tratar de ver una pelicula

NO SE OLVIDEN DE VOTAR!

* * *

.

 _ **Dedicado a: Faby Sama.**_

Querida Lectora, sé que nuestra relación escritor/lector no ha sido la más deseada, pero sin duda es sincera y sobre todo fluida; sabes que aprecio mucho cada que escribes para mí, me encanta leer tu opinión donde defiendes tus puntos de vista y sobre todo cuando no te parece algo me lo dices y cuestionas los puntos que crees necesarios para mantener "sana" nuestra relación lector/escritor; Espero seguir leyéndote y contar con tu apoyo, sé que en ocasiones deseas encontrarme, amenazarme y matarme; pero sobre todo con respeto muto siempre nos tratamos.

Gracias por formar parte de mis lectores, agradezco enormemente cada vez que me dejas Review.

 _ **Con cariño GC MOON**_

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos de Reviews:_**

 ** _*Cesia843- Sabes que te adoro_**

 ** _*Lobalunallena- ¡Te sorprendi he!, jeje eso es bueno ;)_**

 ** _*Camoni - Mil gracias por siempre apoyarme y dejarme tu review, sin duda de mis mejores lectoras, gracias nena ;)_**

 ** _*anii . anii - Hola, me da gusto verte seguido con tus Reviews, espero que te encuentres bien linda :3_**

 ** _*Andi Taisho- Espero que sea de tu agrado este Mini One Shot_**

 ** _*Zildra- Hola querida lectora nueva ;) muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer mis pequeños drabbles -Mini one Shot;_**

 ** _espero encontrarte aquí nuevamente en los próximos, un privilegio para mí encontrar lectoras dispuestas a dejarme sus preciados Reviews, traté de responder el tuyo pero tienes privados los mensajes, así que lo hago aquí con mucho gusto ;)_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS A TODAS!_**


	4. DELICIOSO MANJAR

Hola queridos lectores, les tengo el reto: _Ultimo chocolate de la caja._

 **Dedicado a: Camoni espero te guste nena.**

 **.**

Agradezco a cada lector y sus grandiosos reviews ;)  
*Cesia843, *Angel Sangriento, *anii . anii, *camoni, *Andy Taisho, *Mary, *Faby Sama, *Andi Soul

 _ **G.C. MOON**_

 _ **24 AGO.17**_

.

.

* * *

.

 **ONE SHOT IV**

 **.**

 _ **-Delicioso Manjar-**_

 _ **.**_

Durante todo ese viaje había percibido un olor que no quería apartarse de su mente, tan duce y llamativo; justo dentro de ese bolso extraño que siempre traía ' _su miko'_ , muchos no comprendían la decisión del majestuoso lord del oeste al comprometerse con una humana y sobre todo con poderes sagrados, el tampoco entendía mucho su situación pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que defendería su interés por ella a como diera lugar, si era necesario acabaría con cualquier ser que intentara decir un comentario desagradable al respecto.

Concentrado seguía ese aroma aprovechando que su futura mujer había ido con Rin, Yaken y el dragón dos cabezas a recolectar algo de comer y algunas flores que a pesar de no decirlo le encantaba cómo se miraba su prometida con aquellos detalles.

Después de llegar a su objetivo encontró una caja, la tomó agitándola un par de veces aunque parecía vacía por el insignificante peso escuchó como se movía algo dentro, su curiosidad y deseo aumentaba cada vez más, había percibido antes ese aroma proviniendo del aliento de su miko y de su protegida, abrió la caja encontrándose un pequeño paquete lo abrió, el aroma fue más intenso y tentador.

Ese aroma lo estaba volviendo loco y la necesidad de probarlo era cada vez más fuerte cuando lo llevó a su boca el sabor era inigualable intenso, dulce que se deshacía en su boca deliciosamente pero rápido a su parecer, tomando así todo lo que quedaba, disfrutó inmensamente cada trozo de ese delicioso manjar, cuando llegara su mujer le reclamaría porqué nunca le había compartido algo como eso.

Se fue a recostar debajo de un árbol como era su costumbre esperando la llegada del resto de su manada; quedándose completamente quieto con una pierna flexionada y otra extendida, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados disfrutando aquel sabor que permanecía en su boca y ahora estaba grabado en su mente.

Algo comenzó a interrumpir sus pensamientos, nunca había sentido algo tan extraño en su interior, a veces cuando miraba a la hermosa miko le sucedía algo parecido, pero de pronto su estómago le estaba doliendo profundamente, sentía náuseas y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin esperarlo el solemne lord se encontraba vomitando, acto que lo perturbó.

 _-¡Sesshoumaru!-_ escuchó la voz preocupada de su prometida.

Kagome corrió rápidamente viendo el estado del Daiyokai, preocupada se acercó y tomó el cabello de su frente, al contacto percibió que estaba hirviendo, se asustó y trató de recargarlo en el árbol nuevamente; Rin aún no regresaba, se había quedado junto a los demás recolectando flores.

 _-¿Qué tienes Sesshoumaru?, ¿Qué pasó?-_ La mujer estaba aterrada con lágrimas amenazando por salir.

Se sentía tan patético viendo la reacción de su hermosa prometida, ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así?, intentó levantarse, no podía dejar que aquello lo dejara como un macho débil, pronto tendría pareja y debía responder correctamente a ella; algo como eso no podía dejarlo en vergüenza, se levantó y le contestó.

 _-Nada miko-_

 _-¡Pues, no creo que sea nada!-_ sí, la pequeña e indefensa humana estaba gritándole al poderoso y letal Daiyokai acusándolo de ser mentiroso; maldita excitante mujer no podía esperar la hora en poseerla.

 _-¿Dices que este Sesshoumaru miente?-_ levantó una ceja _y_ preguntó con voz profunda, luchando por mantenerse estoicamente de pie con su tono indiferente.

 _-¡Sí!, no puedes ser tan orgulloso, he curado muchas personas, hanyo y demonios, ¡sé perfectamente que estás enfermo!-_ Gritó la diminuta mujer al lado del Daiyokai más temido.

 _-Hn-_ Dijo mostrando su aparente indiferencia.

 _-Vamos siéntate, veré que puedo hacer, déjame revisarte-_

El lord dudó unos momentos antes de sentarse y permitir que su futura mujer hiciera lo que quisiera con él, ella era la única que tenía permitido tocarlo con tal familiaridad.

Después de darse cuenta que era una intoxicación lo cual era extraño que un demonio de su pureza tuviera ese efecto, solo podría ser por algo… sonrió un poco al llegar ese pensamiento a su mente.

 _-Sesshoumaru-_ Habló cuidadosamente.

 _-Hn-_

 _-¿Qué has comido?-_ Preguntó tratando de esconder una sonrisa de manera fallida.

 _-Aún no he comido Miko-_ El demonio obstinado no le diría que robó algo de su bolso.

 _-Valla, parece que alguien comió algo dentro de mi bolso, un paquete pequeño-_

 _-Hn-_

 _-¡Ja, lo sabía!-_ la pequeña mujer comenzó a reír regalándole una de las mejores vistas que podía apreciar _– Te has comido el último chocolate de la caja-_

El lord asintió con la cabeza, imaginó que así se le llamaba al pequeño delicioso manjar.

 _-Hn-_

 _-¡Los perros no pueden comer chocolate, es tóxico!-_ gritó eufórica y divertida, corrió hacia su bolso y le entregó una pastilla dándole agua para que se enjuagara su boca y la tomara.

 _-Con esto bastará para que te sientas mejor-_ dijo sonriendo ampliamente por el pequeño incidente.

Se levantaron, cuando ella estaba sacudiendo su ropa y el lord rápidamente la tomó de la cintura llevándola hacia otro árbol atrapándola entre este y su cuerpo la miraba con ojos brillantes tiñéndose un poco de rojo le dijo con voz ronca.

 _-Sé de algo más que hará a este Sesshoumaru sentirse mejor-_

Y sin dejar que la indefensa humana pudiera decir algo unió sus labios con profunda pasión e intensidad haciendo estremecer a ambos provocando gemidos, el lord presionaba cada vez más el perfecto cuerpo que tenía en sus garras tratando de hacerse uno con ella; se había equivocado ella era el manjar más delicioso que había probado y que nunca compartiría.

Kagome recorría la amplia espalda del gran macho que estaba frente a ella, cuando por fin se separaron él no paró ahí comenzó a bajar por su mandíbula mordisqueando un poco el lóbulo de la oreja provocando un gemido ahogado de ella, sacando sus colmillos rozó delicadamente el cuello posicionándose entre la unión de su cuello y hombro mordiendo levemente sacando un poco de sangre haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la joven miko inevitablemente lo llamó.

 _-Sessh-_ acalorada llamaba la mujer a aquel que estaba volviéndola loca de placer, nunca imaginó que llegaría el momento en el cual desearía que no acabara y la hiciera suya, nunca había sido besada con tal intensidad y pasión.

 _-Kagome-_ hablaba con voz ronca de excitación anhelando más y más de _ella –ya no aguanto, te haré mi hembra, te marcaré para siempre-_

Ella estaba al borde de perder su conciencia y solo pudo decir.

 _-Sí, hazme tuya-_

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **N/A**_

 ** _No se olviden de mi fic Contigo o sin ti :)_**

Espero que disfrutaran este MINI ONE SHOT, no se olviden votar por el siguiente ;)

 _ **Proximos retos:**_

*Llamada sospechosa

*propuesta indecorosa

*Celos absurdos

*tratar de ver una pelicula

.

* * *

.

 _ **DEDICATORIA CAMONI:**_

Hermosa, agradezco enormemente que seas parte de mis lectoras fieles y que SIEMPRE deja su review sin falta, eso es algo que aprecio tanto, disfruto cada que puedo leer algo de lo que ustedes comparten conmigo, mil gracias por estar ahí siempre, por ser paciente, por apoyarme a pesar que los hago sufrir poquito.

Sé que parecía eterna mi dedicatoria para tí ya que no te mencionaba pero recuerdo que habías pedido este y es especial para tí, mientras escribía pensaba en tí y lo que tenía en mi mente era: espero que le guste.

Yo disfruté cada línea que escribí y deseo que tu igual, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, esta es la mejor forma que se me ocurre para agradecerles por leerme.

 _ **CON CARIÑO GC MOON**_


	5. TE PROPONGO

**_¡NO, no he desaparecido, siempre pienso en ustedes!_**

 ** _Aunque no parezca de esa manera así es._**

Lectores, sé que no tengo excusa ni perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero les traigo un reto más de mis One Shots esta ocasión es: Propuesta Indecorosa.

 ** _Este Drabble, quiero dedicarlo especialmente a dos personas importantes en mi vida y grandiosas escritoras que me han ayudado:_**

 ** _FiraLili y Raquel Taisho._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomé para mis fantasías y sueños de escritos locos.

Sin más disfruten esta lectura

 ** _Octubre 18, 2017_**

 ** _GC MOON_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **ONE SHOT V**

 **...**

 _ **-Te propongo-**_

Mañana sería nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, había planeado tener velada romántica o bueno eso creía yo, llegó mi amado esposo vistiendo como mi demonio personal que me llevaba a tocar desde el infierno hasta el cielo en una sola noche, sí ahí estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con una copa de vino en sus manos mirándome fijamente con esa seductora mirada fría y coqueta que solo yo conocía, siempre he admirado esa mirada pero cuando tiene su torso desnudo es difícil concentrarme en su rostro, siempre bajo hacia su bien marcado y firme pecho, sus abdominales de acero que me gustaba rozar con mis uñas y dientes; siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando llegaba así a la habitación hice todo mi esfuerzo por no ser una pervertida y le pregunté.

 _-¿Pasa algo Sessh?-_

Traté de sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero el notó la agitación y voz excitada; hizo una diminuta sonrisa de lado, viéndolo tentadoramente más sexy; ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

 _-Solo observo a mi mujer-_ diciendo esto dejó su copa en el tocador y se acercó dolorosamente lento para mí en estos momentos, incitándome a desearlo más, me revolví ansiosa en la cama esperando ser devorada por la bestia que se acababa de despertar.

Cuando llegó a la cama puso sus brazos sobre esta a cada lado de mi cuerpo y comenzó a recorrer mis piernas desnudas con delicados besos y con algunos roses de su lengua sobre mis muslos, mis gemidos comenzaron a ser insoportables, ¿Cómo podía provocarme así con esas caricias si ya llevábamos casi un año de casados?; por Dios su cuerpo y cada parte de él siempre me provocarían intensamente, despertarían mi lado pervertido como nunca pensé y solo con él se sentía correcto hacer cualquier _'perversidad'_ que se le ocurriera.

Llegó a un punto vulnerable donde sabía que me provocaría hasta la locura si se sitiaba y tomaba atención, justo en medio de mis piernas aun trayendo mi short de seda la sensación era intensa y placentera, comenzó a lamerla humedeciéndome con nuestros fluidos, mis caderas respondían armoniosamente el ritmo de mi demandante esposo mientras yo aferraba mis manos a la delicada sábana y retorcía mis piernas tratando de contener más tiempo el orgasmo que sentía cerca, mis labios estaban tan apretados que por un momento creí que lo arrancaría y entonces sucedió, el primer orgasmo de la noche simplemente lo disfrute jadeante llena de placer, pronunciando entre gemidos su nombre.

Sesshomaru era un experto en el arte de placer y seducción y yo era gustosamente su víctima cada noche, una vez que mi respiración se regularizó pude abrir mis ojos y él estaba ahí observándome con su mirada llena de lujuria, pude ver su miembro que estaba listo para provocarme los gemidos que me hacían raspar mi garganta, amaba cada faceta de él, los celos, su frio comportamiento, su intensidad en la intimidad, pero claro también podía ser tierno, dulce pero solo conmigo y a su manera; una vez más se acercó a mí y apartó los mechones que tenía pegados en la frente por el sudor, ni cuenta de esto me había dado, después me besó apasionadamente, separó mis piernas posicionándose sobre mí y me dijo con voz ronca y seductora.

 _-Te propongo algo-_

Traté de contestar rápido pero mi respiración se volvió a agitar después de reconocer ese tono de voz tan seductor.

 _-Sssi, ¿Q-que ess?-_ sí ahí estaba de nuevo mi cerebro haciendo esfuerzo por conectarse y no dejarse llevar por el placer.

 _-Mañana que salgamos a cenar-_ comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras daba rítmicos y delicados masajes a mis pechos; continuó hablando _–No llevaras ropa interior-_ apretó mis pezones y mordió entre mi cuello y mi hombro, solté un gemido y me aferre a su espalda; continuó diciendo _–Traerás puesto esto_ \- sacó del cajón lo que parecían unas bolas pequeñas; Ni siquiera entendí de que se trataba solo pude decir que sí con mi cabeza ya que él había bajado una mano hacia mi cadera y comenzó a rozar delicadamente mi entrepierna con su excitado miembro; una tortura altamente peligrosa y placentera.

¿Autocontrol? No lo conozco, jamás ha funcionado cuando se refería al hombre letalmente sexy y más deseado y que era completamente mío, si se trataba de placer él era experto, jamás imaginé llevar una vida así con él, ¿Qué importaba que me preguntara si estaba de acuerdo o si quería hacerlo? Siempre diría que sí, siempre disfrutaría de él en cualquiera de sus formas; siendo un ángel o demonio en la cama, siempre era mi amado Sesshomaru.

 _-Kagome, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?-_ su voz sonaba tan perfectamente clara sin titubear ni un poco, simplemente ronca y seductora.

-Ssi, ssi qui, aaa, aacep, tooo- Respondí finalmente y selló nuestro pacto con un beso apasionado e intenso; esa noche no dormí y estaba segura que el día de nuestro aniversario tampoco;

Nunca me cansaría de pasar el tiempo con él; de esta y otras formas demostraba el amor que me tenía ya que él no lo decía claramente con palabras pero no eran necesarias yo comprendía sus mensajes a través de su comportamiento y lo amaba aún más por eso, no era el típico hombre meloso, ni el más frío del planeta, tenía el perfecto equilibrio, era un hombre maravilloso y dedicado que jamás me haría daño por eso cada propuesta que me hiciera era correcta si se trataba de él y la aceptaría aunque no entendiera nada.

FIN.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Dedicatoria:**_

FiraLili y Raquel Taisho, Se han convertido en parte importante de mi vida, no saben cuanto aprecio cada palabra de aliento y los momentos divertidos que hemos pasado en este corto tiempo pero que me ha marcado considerablemente, saben que he estado en lapsus difíciles y ustedes están ahí dándome consejos y ánimos para continuar escribiendo, se que no lo merezco pero aun así ahí están, mil gracias por todo; no tengo una manera correcta de agradecerles por eso quise demostrarles que sus consejos no están en el olvido y sigo esforzándome a escribir.

PD. Estoy consciente que no será el mejor de mis One Shot pero estoy bastante oxidada y trato de retomar el rumbo de mis historias; gracias por todo.

Con lov. Moon

.

.

* * *

.

.

Espero que disfrutaran este MINI ONE SHOT, no se olviden votar por el siguiente ;)

 _ **Proximos retos:**_

*Llamada sospechosa

*Celos absurdos

*Invitación a ver una película

 _ **¡Acepto sus Quejas y sugerencias! SIEMPRE QUE SE HAGAN CON RESPETO.**_  
 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que siguen aquí a pesar de que parece que los he dejado abandonados.**_

 _ **Mil disculpas a todos ustedes.**_


End file.
